


You're Worth the Wait

by TobytheWise



Series: Tumblr Fics :) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Falling In Love, Kid Claire Novak, Kid Jack Kline, M/M, Omega Castiel, Scenting, Single Parent Castiel, Teacher Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Cas gasps. “You feel it too?”“Of course I do. And every single time I see you interact with the kids or with other parents I grow more and more fond of you. You’re an amazing Dad and a beautiful omega.”Castiel can feel his face heating at the praise. “Thank you. I feel the same about you. And I know the kids already adore you, Dean.”“Only two months left of school,” Dean whispers, looking down at their hands again as he begins to run his thumb against Cas’ wrist.“I can wait two more months.”





	You're Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ginger_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger_angel/gifts).



> This is written for ceridwenfaerie. Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy :)

**180 days until Graduation**

Castiel hustles his children forward towards the front door of the school, hoping they’ll make it before school actually starts. Nothing is worse than making a bad impression on the very first day. 

“Quite teasing your brother, Claire,” he says, pulling Claire to his other side so each child is holding his hand, separating them. 

Castiel follows the hall signs until he’s found the kindergarten room. Once inside he completely freezes. His nostrils flare as he smells the most divine scent ever. It fills his chest with warmth in the most beautiful way. Warm apple pie and alpha. 

“Hi guys,” a male voice greets, forcing Castiel’s eyes to blink back open. He’s met with the most gorgeous green eyes he’s ever seen attached to the most attractive man Cas has ever laid eyes on. Shit.

“Hello,” Castiel says, his voice coming out breathless. His cheeks redden as the alpha gives him a smile. 

“I’m Mr. Winchester. I’ll be teaching these two this year,” Mr. Winchester says, holding a hand out for Cas to shake. 

Castiel takes his hand, feeling a zing of electricity run up his arm from where they touch. He takes his hand back quickly, looking down at the floor as he clears his throat. “This is Claire,” Cas says, nodding towards his daughter. “And this is Jack.”

“It’s nice to meet you two,” Mr. Winchester says as he squats down to get to the kid’s level. The sight makes Castiel’s heart clench with fondness. “Are you guys twins?”

Claire rolls her eyes. “Does it look like we’re twins?”

“Claire,” Castiel chastises but his daughter just crosses her arms. 

“We were adopted Mr. Winchester. We’re brother and sister by choice,” Jack declares, a giant smile on his face. 

Claire makes a scoffing noise as she walks over to the desk with her name on it. 

“Why don’t you follow your sister and go find your desk, Jack,” Mr. Winchester says, standing up again. Jack takes off after Claire.

“Alright. Umm,” Castiel starts, rubbing the back of his neck. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow Mr. Winchester.”

“When it’s just you and me, call me Dean.”

Castiel smiles. “Alright. Thanks Dean.” At the last minute Castiel turns back and says, “and my name is Castiel. But you can call me, Cas.”

Dean turns back around. He stares at Cas for a moment before giving the omega a small smile. “Have a good day, Cas.”

Castiel leaves with a giant smile on his face and butterflies in his belly wondering how he’s going to survive this school year.

**135 days until graduation**

Dean holds Jack in his lap as they wait for Cas to get to the school. He rubs up and down Jack’s back as the boy cries against his chest. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Jack. You’re Daddy will be here before you know it.”

Jack continues to cry. He whimpers, “just want my Daddy.”

“I know, buddy.” Seeing Jack like this absolutely breaks his heart. He’s not supposed to have favorites but these two have weasled themselves right into his heart. 

Dean looks across the hall where Claire is sitting against the wall. She clenches her jaw, looking down at her shoes. Sure she’s getting in trouble for punching a kid but Dean can’t help feeling a bit of pride. The boy was in fourth grade and picking on Jack. In Dean’s opinion he got what he deserved. 

“Jack,” Castiel’s voice carries from down the hall as he comes running towards them. Jack’s head picks up at the sound of his Dad’s voice.

“Daddy,” Jack cries before launching himself from Dean’s arms and running into Cas’. Cas holds the back of his head, guiding Jack’s face to the crook of his neck so the boy can scent his parent to help calm him down.

The sight of Castiel taking care of his children sends a thrill through Dean. He’s come to accept his feelings for the omega even if he can’t risk actually doing anything about them. Yet. 

“Hey Cas,” Dean says as he walks over to them. Claire stays where she is for now, sulking. 

“Dean. What’s going on? I came as soon as I got the call.” He continues to soothingly run his hand up and down Jack’s back. The boy slowly calms down and stops crying.

“Claire got into a fight today.”

“What?” Cas yells, his body going tense.

“Hey,” Dean soothes before Cas can get too worked up. “Hear the whole story, first.” Cas nods so Dean continues. “A fourth grader was picking on Jack and Claire stood up for him. I shouldn’t be saying this,” Dean whispers. “But that kid got what was coming to him. He was telling Jack that he was weird and his Dad didn’t love him and stuff like that.”

Castiel’s arms tighten around his son, so much hurt written across his face. Dean wishes more than anything that he could hold all three of them in his arms and take the pain away. 

“Oh Jack,” Cas murmurs against the boy’s hair. “I love you so much. Don’t ever let anyone tell you differently, okay?”

The boy nods. “He said I was a weirdo because I was adopted.”

“Well next time you tell them you were so special that I hand picked you. I could have chosen anyone but I chose you and Claire. I love you both more than anything.”

“Next time you tell that kid you were hand picked while his parents had an accident,” Dean says before he can stop himself. 

“Dean!” Cas says in shock. Then the omega’s face morphs into a blinding smile before he lets out a giggle. It’s the most magical sound Dean’s ever heard. 

“Just keep an eye on them, Cas. I can tell you right now that I’m pretty sure Claire is an alpha based on her actions and that little guy is an omega. Knowing that will help a bit with parenting them and how you react to things,” Dean says with a shrug. 

“I’ve already suspected as much. Thank you, Dean,” Cas says, touching Dean’s shoulder before turning away. 

“Come on, Claire. We’re gonna have a talk about not fighting when we get home.” Claire groans. “But first I think we’re gonna get some ice cream.”

**85 days until graduation**

“Come on, Claire. Gabe is at home waiting for us,” Castiel says, watching Claire pack her things up. 

Ugly, red hot jealousy pulses in Dean’s viens. Who the hell is Gabe and why is he waiting at Cas’ house. He shakes his head, trying to get those nasty, possessive thoughts out of his head. He has no claim on the omega even if Dean wants Cas more than he’s ever wanted anyone before.

“But Daddy,” Jack whines as he walks over to Cas. “He always teaches Claire to pull pranks on me.”

“I know, Jack. But that’s just part of who Gabe is. He’s been pulling pranks on me for years.”

Jack pouts as he looks up at Cas with pleading eyes that break Dean’s heart. No one gets to pick on Jack! Especially not some guy who’s trying to win over Cas’ heart. Dean can’t hold his tongue on something like this.

“It’s probably not my place to say anything but is it really appropriate to be dating someone who picks on your kid, Cas?” Yeah it comes out way more hostile than Dean was going for but he’s grown to love these kids, damnit!

Claire snorts as she walks up to her Dad. “Dad’s not dating anyone, Mr. Winchester.”

“What?”

Cas clears his throat. “Gabriel would be my brother.”

“Oh.”

Cas shakes his head but there’s a tiny smile on his face. “Yeah. Oh.”

Dean runs his fingers through his hair as his face begins to flame in embarrassment. “Sorry, Cas,” he whispers.

Cas touches his forearm gently. “I understand your concern. Thanks for caring about the kids’ well-being.”

“Of course. Always.”

Cas smiles as he ushers the kids out the door so they can spend the weekend with their uncle. Not Cas’ boyfriend.

**59 days until graduation**

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel says as he walks into the classroom. He sits down in the chair across from Dean’s at Dean’s desk. 

“Welcome to parent teacher conference, Cas,” the alpha says, a blinding smile blooming on his face when he sees Cas. Those damn butterflies flutter away as Cas looks into the green eyes he’s come to know in the time his kids have been Dean’s students. 

“So how are the kids doing?” Castiel asks, breaking up their little staring contest. 

Dean clears his throat as he looks down at his papers. “They’re great, Cas. They’re my favorite students.” Then Dean looks up, panic in his eyes. “Don’t repeat that though. I could get in trouble for saying something like that. 

Castiel reaches over, placing his hand on top of Dean’s to calm him, “it’s alright, Dean. I understand.”

Dean stares down at where their hands are touching before finally looking up at Cas. “I don’t think you do. It’s against policy to date one of my students parents. But Cas, I’ve never wanted to break that rule before I met you.”

Cas gasps. “You feel it too?”

“Of course I do. And every single time I see you interact with the kids or with other parents I grow more and more fond of you. You’re an amazing Dad and a beautiful omega.”

Castiel can feel his face heating at the praise. “Thank you. I feel the same about you. And I know the kids already adore you, Dean.”

“Only two months left of school,” Dean whispers, looking down at their hands again as he begins to run his thumb against Cas’ wrist. 

“I can wait two more months.”

**10 days before graduation**

Castiel hugs Jack tight as the boy cries against his neck. “Hush, Jack. Everything will be fine.”

Dean watches as the omega tries to set Jack on the ground only to have the boy begin to scream. 

“What’s going on, Cas?” Dean quietly asks, rubbing his hand up and down Jack’s back. 

“I have a work conference this weekend so Uncle Gabe will be picking the kids up today from school and stay with him over the weekend.”

“I don’t want you to leave, Daddy,” Jack murmurs pitifully from where he’s situated against Cas’ neck. 

“We have a very special day planned today, Jack. We’re going to be having a pizza party and watch a movie because everyone behaved so well last week for the substitute.”

Cas gives Dean a small smile and asks, “how was Sam’s wedding?”

“It was great, Cas. I’ll make sure to show you the pictures later.”

“Pizza?” Jack quietly asks. 

“Yep. And popcorn and juice! And after that there will be a long recess where you guys will be able to play outside.”

Jack sniffles a few time as he slowly pulls away from Cas to look at Dean. His hands are fisted tightenly in Cas’ sweater.

“Can you leave your sweater, Cas?”

“Umm, sure?”

“Jack will feel better if he can hold on to your scent. If you leave the sweater behind I think we’ll be able to manage the rest of the day.”

Cas sets Jack down before pulling his sweater off and handing it to Jack. “Would you like to keep Daddy’s sweater for the rest of the day?”

Jack nods his head before grabbing the sweater and taking off towards his desk. Cas breathes a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Dean. You’re a lifesaver. Again.”

Dean watches as Cas’ cheek turn that adorable shade of pink they get when he’s embarrassed. Beautiful. “No problem, Cas. Kids who tend to lean more towards omega tendencies respond well to comfort in the form of scent.”

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Cas shyly whispers. “Well, I need to be off. Have a good weekend.”

“Have a good weekend, Cas.”

**1 day after graduation**

There’s a knock on the door just as Cas is pulling the lasagna out of the oven. He hurries to answer the door but trips as two children run right past him to answer the door for him. 

“Kids! You shouldn’t be answering the door without me.”

“But you’re right there, Dad,” Claire whines as she pulls the door open. 

Castiel’s breath catches in his throat as the smell of apple pie fills the entryway. A wide bouquet of flowers meets his eyes, beautiful wild flowers of all sorts of different color. The bouquet lowers to show Dean’s beautiful smiling face. 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas greets, taking the flowers. “These are gorgeous. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Cas. I figured I needed to bring out the big guns after making you wait so long.”

“Are you finally gonna be Daddy’s boyfriend?” Jack asks from where he stands behind Dean.

“Yeah,” Claire adds. “Took you long enough! Dad’s had a crush on you since the first day he met you!”

Castiel’s face turns bright red but Dean just chuckles. “You bet I’m his boyfriend,” then he turns towards the kids and asks, “is that okay with you two?”

Cas’ chest blooms with equal parts of affection and panic. But he shouldn’t have worried because both kids declare how much they love Mr. Winchester and how much they want him around. 

“You make Dad happy,” Claire states, looking down at the ground. “Plus we could use another alpha around here.”

Dean smiles the biggest grin Cas has ever seen before pulling Cas into a chaste kiss. Both of the kids let out squeals of disgust before running into the kitchen. 

“I could also get used to an alpha around here,” Cas whispers against Dean’s lips. 

“Good. Cause I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
